Prom Season
by DrAutumn123
Summary: Blitzen's Best has taken more orders for custom prom dresses than it can handle. With a fast approaching deadline, can Blitzen handle the stress? How can Hearth help him relax?


**A/N: Whose ready for another Blitzstone fanfiction? Here's the one no one asked for, Blitzen during prom season. Will the stress be too much for him? How will Hearth relieve the tension? Enjoy!**

Hearthstone watched with fascination as Blitz frantically sewed. Watching Blitz craft was always an entertaining pastime, filled with lots of cussing, stomping, throwing, moments of genius, and more often than not, crying. But this was different. Blitz wasn't just passing time sewing and creating today. He was crafting for his life. No, it wasn't another contest against Junior, this was much more dangerous. This was prom season.

After the grand opening of _Blitzen's Best_ , Blitz's designs had been in high demand throughout Boston. His clothing sold out faster than he could make it, with backorders nearly a mile long. Everything from suits, to shirts, to bulletproof ties, and socks were off the shelves before they could properly settle. Hearth was incredibly proud of Blitz, even if it meant they had less time to spend together now because he was so busy. But now it was April and Blitzen was in a jam. He had taken orders for _13_ custom prom dresses that needed to be done by the end of the month, and of course he couldn't do anything half assed. The dresses were all equally elaborate and detailed, with custom embroidery, sequining, lace, and styles. Blitzen was currently working on number 7, a dark red mess of tulle that reminded Hearth uncomfortably of bloodstained fabric. The dress itself was simple enough but the elaborate embroidery required Blitzen to hand stitch silver thread in complex patterns around the bust and the waistline. Each bead was handblown silver glass, threaded on thin silver thread, and painstakingly hand sewn in a lacey pattern that made Hearth's head spin to look at.

Blitz had been working for four straight hours. He'd not even muttered to himself one time in his concentration. Hearth had pulled his long hair back in a half-assed ponytail hours ago because Blitz kept blowing it out of his face but was too lost in a creative frenzy to realize it needed restrained. It was now ungracefully piled on top of Blitz's head in a half bun that Blitzen would surely hate, but at least it was out of his face. Hearth had also hand fed him chicken nuggets earlier but Blitz hadn't noticed that either.

Despite the fact that Blitz's coma-like state made it so they couldn't talk, Hearth was grateful for it. It meant hours of uninterrupted time to stare at Blitz, something Hearth would never get tired of. Especially when Blitz was doing what he did best. Hearth knew it wasn't normal to want to stare at your best friend for so long, but he didn't honestly care. Not when no one could see him like right now. Blitz's brown eyes were dark with concentration and Hearth found himself wishing he could stare into them too. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen. That's something Blitz would notice.

Hearth contented himself with pretending to read and watching Blitz over the top of his book. Blitz's tea grew cold, so Hearth poured it out and made him a new mug, dropping a straw in the liquid just in case.. Sitting in the armchair next to Blitz's crafting station, he waved the mug under Blitz's nose to get his attention. Blitz opened his mouth and Hearth rolled his eyes but dutifully lifted the mug to his lips, definitely _not_ staring at Blitz's smooth brown lips as they puckered around the plastic. Hearth was blushing dark green but who was going to notice?

Hearth stared at Blitzen's mouth a lot. While Blitzen was talking it was imperative that Hearth pay attention to his mouth in order to read his lips, but Hearth wasn't likely to admit that he stared at Blitz's mouth while he wasn't talking too. The perfect, plump cupid's bow top lip that drew up over stunningly white teeth and his sensual bottom lip that curved around words in a way that made Hearth swoon. Hearth was a fan to say the least.

Hearth made Blitzen drink the whole cup, enjoying the closeness and the ability to stare at Blitzen up close like this. His lips of course were of great importance, but Hearth's gaze also drifted across Blitzen's nose, which was slightly crooked, and dotted with dark freckles. His eyelashes were thick and long like his hair and brushed against his cheeks when he blinked. Up close, his eyes were dark brown, with flecks of green and gold in them. His lips were plump and soft looking, like pillows, and Hearth had the strangest urge to touch them. Without thinking, he reached up a single finger and poked Blitz on his bottom lip.

Blitz was so lost in his creativity he simply opened up his mouth, like he had done for the tea, and drew Hearth's finger into his mouth, as he had done the straw. He closed his lips around Hearth's finger and Hearth felt himself almost collapse. Blitz's mouth was warm and soft, and Blitz's tongue was sweeping across his finger, tasting it, in a way that made Hearth swoon even more. Hearth's eyelids fluttered, barely staying open, as he watched Blitz try to devour his finger. Blitz had stopped sewing finally but Hearth didn't notice. He was too busy watching Blitzen's face and the enraptured look that had appeared upon it. Blitz's eyes had closed and he was moaning in what Hearth perceived to be contentment as he savored the taste of Hearth's finger.

In his trance-like state, Blitzen had switched his obsessive attention from his sewing to Hearth's finger, still unaware of his actions. He moaned deep in his throat, a sound that Hearth could feel as it moved across the sensitive skin of his finger from within Blitz's mouth. Hearth felt a responding whimper build up in his own throat but was unaware that he let it out. Blushing dark emerald at Blitzen's unaware enjoyance, Hearth suddenly felt waves of guilt crash over him. His friend was completely oblivious to what he was doing, along with Hearthstone's feelings, and Hearth was standing here taking advantage of both facts. For half a second longer, he allowed himself to savor Blitz's warm lips around his finger and the beautiful look on Blitz's face before he began to pull back.

Faster than Hearth could comprehend, Blitzen's hand shot up and wrapped itself around Hearth's wrist, trapping it in place. Usually, this would anger Hearth as it kept him from signing but when Blitz's eyes opened and locked on his, he couldn't think of a thing to say. Blitzen blinked and cleared the concentration that had clouded his thoughts the past several hours from his mind. He was visibly confused to see Hearth so close to his face, and the panicked expression on Hearth's face. For another heartbeat his concern for Hearth kept him from realizing his own current actions. Until Hearth tried to pull away again.

Blitz's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock and his hand released Hearth's wrist. Hearth yanked his hand back and drew it up to his chest, ashamed. His cheeks were bright green and he refused to meet Blitzen's eyes. He started to retreat further but Blitzen reached out and lightly touched his elbow, stopping him. Looking concerned, he signed a single word.

 _Why?_ Hearth knew exactly what it meant, but chose to be ignorant to the correct interpretation of the sign.

 _You were focused, didn't notice, woke up when I tried to pull away._ Blitzen frowned and Hearth continued, babbling for him.

 _Made you tea and you got some on you. Wiping it off._ Blitzen's frowned deepened and he signed again.

 _Don't lie. Why?_

Hearth could feel sharp tears behind his eyes. His hands floundered as words failed him. He either had to tell Blitz and live with his rejection, or lie to him and lose his trust. Either way, his screw up might mean the end of their friendship. He sighed in defeat.

 _Couldn't resist touching. You were distracted. I took advantage._ Hearth's gaze was directed pointedly at the floor so he wouldn't see Blitz's reaction. He continued, possibly interrupting but not really caring.

 _I'm sorry._

 _Why?_ Blitzen signed again. This was different though. Hearth could tell from the warm look in his eyes and the soft smile that played at his lips. Hearth was, metaphorically, speechless.

 _Why are you sorry? I'm not._ Blitz slowly moved forward towards Hearth, giving him plenty of time to move away. When he didn't (mostly because he was too in shock to be able to), Blitzen pinned him against the back of the chair he was occupying. Blitzen loomed over him with a strange look in his dark eyes. Hearth felt his heart beating wildly, but curiously enough, it wasn't in fear. He kept his eyes locked on Blitzen's right up until the moment Blitzen smirked.

Hearth couldn't help but to flick his eyes downward towards Blitz's lips. Before Hearth could realize his mistake, Blitz surged forward and captured Hearth's lips with his own. Hearth's eyes widened comically and one of Blitz's strong hands came up and cupped the back of his neck. The other caressed his face as he closed his eyes and sank further into Hearth's mouth. Hearth fluttered for a moment, unsure of what to do, what to think, but then Blitz drew his lower lip into his mouth and _sucked_ just as he had done to Hearth's finger moments before.

Hearth became unglued. His fluttering hands tangled themselves in Blitz's half-assed ponytail, ripping it down and pulling Blitzen closer at the same time. Blitz's smaller frame pressed against Hearth, legs around his waist, and Hearth felt himself sneak one arm behind Blitz's back to press him even tighter against his own chest.

Hearth gasped for air after a few seconds and Blitzen took it as an invitation to invade his mouth with his tongue. Hearth stiffened as Blitz raked his tongue across the top of his mouth and moaned. The vibration of Blitz's moan into his mouth was almost too much. His eyes slammed shut and a moan of his own escaped his mouth. He surged forward in his own attempt to pleasure Blitz. Only to be met with empty air.

He opened his eyes frantically. His hands were still full of dwarf, but Blitzen had pulled away and had a distressed look on his face. Hearth's heart fell in his chest. Of course. Blitzen hadn't wanted this. It was the stress getting to him, and now he had come to his senses. " _Stupid Hearthstone!"_ He berated himself. He drew his hands back and mourned for the loss of Blitz's warmth in them. He cast his eyes downwards instead of looking up, too afraid to see the anger on Blitz's face. He was going to kick him out for taking advantage of him. Hearth tried to stand but Blitz pushed him back down and waved his hand under Hearth's nose to get his attention. Reluctantly, Hearth looked up.

 _Are you ok?_ Blitz signed quickly. _You were moaning and I got worried. Was I hurting you?_

Hearth's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't regretting everything that had just happened and abandoning him? He was...worried? Relief flooded through Hearth. He should have known better. Blitzen was the most amazing person in the nine realms. But, years of abandonment and abuse let him hypercritical of everything.

 _I'm fine._ Hearth signed back shakily. _Better than, actually._ Accompanied with a toothy grin. For the normally stoic elf, the grin was the equivalent of hollering with joy. He felt ecstatic.

 _You were making quite a bit of noise too._ He signed cheekily. _Just cause I can't hear them doesn't mean I can't feel them. Especially when you're so close._ He slid his hands up Blitz's thigh and around his back to their previous position, jerking Blitzen in close again until they were chest to chest. Hearth could feel Blitz's heart beating raggedly in his chest, in time with his own. A fierce green blush warmed his cheeks at his own boldness, spreading down his neck, only to disappear beneath his candy cane scarf and black shirt.

Blitzen decided he wanted to see it all. His talented hands carefully unwound the scarf from around his elf's neck, dropping it to the floor beside them. He slid his hands under the collar of Hearth's shirt, thankful that for once he was wearing a button up instead of a tee, and _ripped_ until the buttons gave way. Blitzen, intentionally destroying a shirt. _Not like I can't fix it_ , he thought to himself. _Much more important matters to attend to right now._ With his pale chest exposed like this, Hearth was only blushing more furiously, spreading the brilliant emerald even farther. Blitzen ran his hands over the tight muscles of Hearth's abdomen, the pale skin of his sides, and the green blush across his pectorals.

He placed a kiss in the middle of Hearthstone's heaving chest before dragging his lips back to where they belonged: Hearth's.

They kissed languidly for a few moments, the sense of urgency forgotten. Hearth's hands remained behind Blitz's back, holding him in place or reminding him that he was actually there. Blitzen's hands roamed up Hearth's chest, around his sides, behind his neck, and finally settled on his shoulders to hold himself up, as Hearth's kisses were turning him to jelly. After a few minutes they pulled away to catch their breath, pressing their foreheads together. Blitzen laughed gently and the air tickled Hearth's exposed chest. Suddenly, Blitz tensed up again. He drew back, a crazed look in his eyes. Hearth looked worried, but less so than the first time.

 _I have to finish my dress!_ Blitz signed. He jerked away and pulled the crumpled fabric off of the floor. He returned to his previous position, looking slightly more disheveled, and continued to sew as if nothing had happened.

Hearth resumed watching him, this time with a soft smile on his face.

Thank gods for prom season.


End file.
